Mi regalo
by InaFrikienta xDD wincest
Summary: Hace dos años partio...ahora vuelve...
1. Prólogo

**Esta es mi nueva Historia en el príncipe del tenis o Prince of Tennis espero que les guste…**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los integrantes que conforman el príncipe del tenis me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a su fantástico creador ****Konomi Takeshi**

**Mi Regalo**

**Prólogo**

Habían pasado ya dos años… ese chico se volvía loco al verla, solamente con su sonrisa el podía seguir adelante, ni siquiera con la misma… solamente veía una antigua fotografía, salían todos los del equipo de tenis del Seigaku, y ella… en un rincón sonriendo ampliamente, aunque supiera que ella lo podría estar odiando para siempre después de lo que le izo…

------------------------Flash Back----------------------

El sol se ocultaba… faltaban unos minutos para que su vuelo saliera, tenia que volver al extranjero, se encontraba esperando a que esos minutos pasaran rápidamente para no arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado… estaba dividido… el tenis o… ¿a ella, no sabia que hacer…

Altavoz: señores pasajeros del vuelo 15 con destino a estados unidos, New York, por favor diríjanse a la puerta de salida...

Había tomado sus maletas… y comenzado a caminar hasta la puerta indicada… pero nota que algo lo esta deteniendo… una mano aferrada fuertemente a su brazo pero sin hacerle daño… al darse vuelta, noto a la chica castaña por la que se había sentido tan miserable, por el miedo a expresarse…, esas mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas…y esos ojos que lo volvían loco estaban dirigidos hacia el, aun húmedos por las desgraciadas lagrimas que la habían tocado sin su consentimiento, antes de que la chica articulara una palabra, con la que le podía hacer llorar como un bebe… Ryoma la abrazó, luego tomo la cara de la peli-castaña entre sus manos tratando de secar las lagrimas que corrían solamente con sus labios, la miro a la cara y le dio un beso, demostrando todo lo que sentía por ella… deseando que ella se diera cuenta. En el momento de separarse ella lo miro fijamente… sus ojos ahora demostraban ternura pero a la vez una pena incontrolable, salio corriendo… al ver que el delicado cuerpo de le chica ya no se podía divisar entre la multitud, una lagrima rebelde cayo por su mejilla…no sabia que hacer…

Altavoz: Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros con destino a New York…

Simplemente el tomo sus maletas, parecía que ya no tenia alma, y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose rumbo a la puerta 16…

------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------

En estos momentos se encontraba sentado en un asiento del aeropuerto… mirando esa vieja foto… Recordándola.

Altavoz: Señores pasajeros del vuelo 15 con destino a Japón por favor dirigirse a la puerta 16- Igual que antes… ella ahora debería tener trece años puesto que en un par de días seria el cumpleaños de ella… Sakuno Ryusaki… su amor.

---------------------------------------------------

**¡Ojala que les guste! Déjenme Reviews **

**Por SaWaMuRa-kun, dedicado a ti INUYASHA… **


	2. No Te Recuerdo

**Esta es mi nueva Historia en el príncipe del tenis o Prince of Tennis espero que les guste…**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los integrantes que conforman el príncipe del tenis me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a su fantástico creador ****Konomi Takeshi**

**Primer Capitulo: No te Recuerdo**

Era una mañana muy linda y en el cielo se podía ver un esplendido sol iluminando hasta el rincón mas oscuro entre los edificios… ella iba caminado por la calle llevaba su pelo castaño desatado, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros mas, pero no había cambiado mucho. Se dirigía al aeropuerto central, debía ir a buscar un paquete que le mandaría su madre, esta se encontraba viviendo en Londres, debido a su trabajo.

Al llegar, entro con mucha dificultad… había un alboroto tremendo en la entrada… lo cual le extraño mucho, ya que no sabia si llegaba alguien importante a la ciudad. Veía a la gente correr apresuradamente hacia un grupo de personas… hablaban _"del Príncipe"…, "Ha vuelto"_ decían otros.

Antes de llegar la parte de cargas, choco con una persona… le parecía extrañamente familiar… el tenia una mirada gatuna… eso era lo que le molestaba… su mirada… pero este sin mas, ni mas siguió caminando, sin siquiera darle unas disculpas. Después de recoger su paquete… seguía pensando en quien seria… esa mirada…, pero no debía desconcentrarse, tenia que ir a dejar ese paquete para volver a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela, todavía le quedaban horas de clases, esta pasaron con una peculiar normalidad….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina de Sumire se encontraba ella, con otra persona… en realidad era un chico… el mismo de mirada gatuna que había chocado con Sakuno, y el de cabellos oscuros…

Sumire: Ryoma…- dijo pausadamente-… que bueno que hayas vuelto… todos creímos que demorarías más en volver…

Ryoma: lo sé, yo también creí lo mismo- dijo sin salir de su voz fría- ¿alguien mas sabe que volví?

Sumire: no, solamente yo- dijo con el mismo tono anterior- pero debes saber- estas palabras de alguna manera hicieron un largo escalofrió por la espalda del chico algo malo pasó- aquí han cambiado hartas cosas.

Ryoma: ¿cómo cuales?

Sumire: no creo que esto sea de tu importancia… pero ni nieta, después de que te marchaste, sufrió un accidente, en este ella perdió la memoria…- decía afligida la entrenadora- y lo peor es que aun no la recupera… sabe quien es y todo pero no se acuerda de ti y no la quisimos forzar a hacerlo…- el chico se estaba levantando para irse pero- ah Ryoma, ella ahora se ha convertido en titular mujer…

Ryoma solamente suspiro… sabía que ella tenía futuro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era hora de entrenar… Sakuno iba corriendo a las canchas cuando al girar por una esquina choca de frente junto a Ryoma, por el efecto del impacto cayeron los dos al suelo…

Sakuno: lo siento- digo la chica, Ryoma ya se había parado y le tendía la mano a Sakuno para que se parara también- ¿Quién eres, no te recuerdo- dijo tomando su mano y levantándose.

Ryoma: "cierto no debe recordarme"- pensó- bueno yo soy Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuno: Ahh! Hola Echizen- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, esto le incomodo al chico ya que siempre que Sakuno le hablaba tartamudeaba mucho, pero ahora pareciera que eso se le hubiera pasado…- ¿Por cierto a que salón asistirás?

Ryoma: yo era de esta escuela e íbamos en el mismo salón- dijo dándose una vuelta, la chica lo acompaño. Sakuno al notar que se dirigían a la cancha de Tenis supo que también estaba en el…

Al ingresar a las canchas se armo un gran alboroto entre los titulares… entre ellos Momoshiro era el más feliz de volverlo a ver.

Momo: Sakuno!-dijo feliz- amor… ¿ya conociste a Ryoma?- dijo abrazándola por la cintura, en eso la chica se sonrojo, como lo hacía antes con Ryoma.

Mientras la conversación se desarrollaba entre Momo y Sakuno… Ryoma seguía helado… "AMOR"... acaso… ellos son… ¿novios?

Momo: ah amigo… se me olvidaba contarte- decía con una sonrisa en la cara, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico…- yo y Sakuno somos novios.

Ryoma:…-este no respondía…, todos sabían la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero luego de unos momentos de silencio continuó- en serio te felicito… AMIGO- termino poniendo harto énfasis en la última palabra…

Momoshiro supo que tenían cosas que arreglar… conversar y tal vez solucionar. Eso seria lo más difícil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de las practicas Ryoma marcho a su departamento, pero Momoshiro lo siguió… era realmente necesario hablar…

Momo: Eh! Ryoma- decía con la respiración entre cortada- espérame un momento… tenemos que hablar.

Ryoma: si de que podríamos hablar- dijo mirándolo con desprecio- eh… Takeshi.

Momo: vamos Ryoma… no me llames así- pero luego continuo serio…- debemos hablar sobre Sakuno.

Ryoma acepto hablar y se fueron a un parque que se encontraba a unas calles…

Momo: Ryoma… ¿que sientes tú por Sakuno?

Ryoma:…- solamente escondía su expresión bajo esa gorra que lo acompañaba siempre.

Momo: dime, y si son buenas tus razones la dejare…- dijo serio… ninguno se miraba- aunque me duela.

Ryoma:…- suspiro- yo… antes de irme al extranjero amaba a Sakuno… pero por ser estupido nunca se lo dije… pero todavía la amo… y la amaré.

Momo: eso me basta…- dijo mirando el cielo, que ahora se teñía de un color rojizo- yo vi lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto…-bajo su mirada- luego de eso Sakuno se sentía mal… y unos días después fue atropellada…

Ryoma: no me cuentes más- término secamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wolas! Gracias por sus Reviews: slamina, Viridiana, mimi tachikawa77, Kaname c, aiko1504, natalia riddle, ryosaku y a Itnuzi Desli**

**Gracias a Todas o Todos! .**

**Por SaWaMuRa-kun, dedicado a INUYASHA**


	3. Un Plan y Mañana

**Esta es mi nueva Historia en el príncipe del tenis o Prince of Tennis espero que les guste…**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los integrantes que conforman el príncipe del tenis me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a su fantástico creador ****Konomi Takeshi**

**Segundo Capitulo: Planes y Mañana**

Su conversación continúo hasta largas horas de la noche…aunque la mayoría de la conversación fue un largo silencio.

------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

Momo: Ryoma… yo te había dicho que la dejaría…- dijo.

Ryoma: ¿que Ahora te retractaras?-dijo irónicamente, interrumpiéndolo.

Momo: si lo estoy pensado…- Ryoma solo rió irónicamente- porque si la dejo, y tu no tienes el valor de decirle lo que sientes, otro más la tomara- ya estaba enfurecido- para que sepas Saku, tiene harta popularidad.

Ryoma: entonces, tendré que quitártela- respondió el chico de modo desafiante, este solo se paro y se dirigió hasta la calle.

Momo: ¡veremos si te resulta!- le grito a Ryoma, pero este chico solamente rió y siguió su camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba amaneciendo eran como las 6:30 a.m., se había dirigido hasta el colegio, antes de entrar a clases quería practicar. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al llegar al colegio e ingresar a las canchas.

Allí se encontraba ella, con una falda corta y debajo de esta unos shorts muy ajustados, tenía una polera muy fina puesta encima. Todavía no había notado la presencia de aquel joven que la veía asombrado, habrá sido por los saques que realizaba o… por otra cosa, ¿Quién lo sabe?... El chico se iba acercando lentamente, como si fuera a capturar a su presa.

Sakuno: ah hola- dijo al verlo sin impresión alguna.

Ryoma: hola- respondió el chico igual o mas frió que ella, eso era nuevo… una respuesta fría de la chica, esta siempre que hablaba antes con ella, esta expresaba mucho mediante sus palabras y sus ojos… esos ojos.

Sakuno: ¿que me miras?- sin darse cuenta la había empezado a mirar esto le molesto a Sakuno, al no recibir respuesta la chica fue a buscar sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse…

Ryoma: momento- estas palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco- ¿quieres jugar antes de entrar?- pregunto algo nervioso.

Sakuno: si no me haria mal- dijo devolviéndose a dejar sus cosas.

El juego había comenzado, Sakuno estaba al servicio, el primer saque fue fácil… Ryoma lo contesto sin mayor dificultad, lo lanzo hacia un punto difícil en el cual le costaría llegar a Sakuno, pero no fue así, la chica en menos de una fracción de segunda ya había contestado la bola lanzada por Ryoma, haciendo que este tiro se convirtiera en punto, favor a Sakuno.

Sakuno. Vamos, se que tienes más que eso- le dijo tratando de molestar a Ryoma… lo consiguió.

Al final del partido Ryoma gano, pero por muy poco. La chica había mejorado bastante, eso no le molestaba, incluso podría comenzar un plan con esto.

Las clases comenzaron, nada normal…

Prof. Takisawa: Bien chicos, abran su libro en la página 60 y realicen los ejercicios desde el 5 hasta el 50 todos…- el profesor fue interrumpido un alumno ingresaba a la clase, no pertenecía a esta era nuevo- ah se me olvidaba, tendremos un alumno nuevo, en realidad no, pero regreso del extranjero… todos saluden a Echizen Ryoma- el chico miro en el salón, a todos, se fijo en Sakuno, esta se encontraba sentada al final hacia el lado de la ventana, al lado de ella un puesto vació- bien señor Ryoma, siéntese… a ver… ya esta, al lado de la señorita Ryusaki, ella lo ayudara a ponerse al corriente con las materias.

Ryoma avanzó en medio del pasillo notaba, que todas las chicas lo miraban con una cara… no muy agradable… pero al sentarse la chica le dedico una gran sonrisa, eso lo izó sentir, mejor… desde ahí la mayor parte de la clase fue rápida, a excepción de unos problemas que a Sakuno lo sacaron unas rabietas, porque cada vez que se paraba una chica X se sentaba en su puesto y después no la dejaban sentarse… "Sakuno ha perdido ese temperamento tímido de antes".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían comenzado los entrenamientos en la clase, Sakuno y Ryoma iban corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible debido a u castigo que recibieron ambos por armar escándalos en la clase, y lo mas temible de todo era que la ultima vez que alguien llego tarde al entrenamiento de tenis le daban un litro de aquel jugo de Sadayaru… todavía continuaba en la escuela… pero como asistente de la profesora Sumire.

Sadayaru: vaya, vaya, vaya- decía con su típico tono- que tenesmos aquí… una linda parejita llegando tarde…profesora Ryusaki- dirigió sus gafas hacia la anciana que se encontraba sentada- ¿que castigos les impondremos?

Sumire: lo mismo de siempre…- dijo con su mirada brillando de maldad- pero… doble…

Eiji: jajaja- decía mirándolos- eso es por los viejos tiempos…Ryoma

Al momento de comenzar a beber aquel jugo… los dos salieron corriendo hacia el baño, para después regresar y continuar el entrenamiento, ninguno se extraño de no ver en todo el día a Momoshiro…

Unos minutos antes los titulares se reunieron…

Eiji: ¿eh? ¿Cómo que no piensas hacer nada en el día de tu cumpleaños?- decía asombrado.

Sakuno: no quiero, y punto.- fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de marcharse, pero al ver que la chica había desaparecido el la entrada de la escuela…

Eiji: ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa?...- dijo en un susurro

Fuji: podría ser… ¿en casa de quien seria?- todos miraron a Ryoma.

Horio: en la misma casa de Sakuno…

Eiji: pero tendríamos que distraerla… ¡ya sé!

Horio: cuenta

Eiji: el pequeñín podría llevársela y luego la va a dejar en su casa y el entra también…y- Ryoma no entendía muy bien, mejor dicho se hacia el desentendido- bien, Ryoma tu te la llevaras y la dejaras en su casa a las 7:30 ¿OK?

Ryoma: esta bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma miraba fijamente el teléfono de su casa, mañana sería el cumpleaños de Sakuno, ¿Dónde la llevaría?... ¿al cine?... ¿a comer?... no todo parecía que fuese una cita… no lo pensó mas y tomo el teléfono, marco en numero de Sakuno…

_Sakuno: Aló?_

Ryoma: hola… ¿Sakuno?

_Sakuno: si con ella, ¿que quiere?_

Ryoma: Sakuno, soy Ryoma- al momento de decir eso… se escucho… "amor es Echizen"… ¿a quien le hablaría…? ¿No seria Momoshiro? Eso lo dejo sin habla.

_Sakuno: ¿te ocurre algo?_

Ryoma: no yo…-suspiro- ¿quiero saber si mañana quisieras salir conmigo?

_Sakuno: si no tengo problema_- continuo- _¿a que hora nos juntamos?_

Ryoma: a las 5:30 en el parque.

_Sakuno: ya esta bien, nos vemos…ah Momoshiro te manda saludos._

Ryoma: esta bien nos vemos- dijo colgando.

Al colgar el teléfono Ryoma suspiro, pero

Nanjiroh: que bien, ya tienes una cita para mañana

Ryoma: no es una cita…- dijo molestamente

Nanjiroh: en serio, hijo dime ¿mañana que día es?...

Ryoma:…- se quedo helado al pensarlo… mañana era 14 de febrero… el cumpleaños de Sakuno… y el día de los enamorados…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wolas! Gracias por sus Reviews a: Viridiana, ****mimi tachikawa77****, Kaname-c, ryosaku, ****piri-chan.anti-kikio****, slamina y a punxy.**

**Gracias a Todas o Todos!**

**Por SaWaMuRa-kun, dedicado a Inuyasha**


	4. 14 de Febrero parte 1

**Esta es mi nueva Historia en el príncipe del tenis o Prince of Tennis espero que les guste…**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los integrantes que conforman el príncipe del tenis me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a su fantástico creador ****Konomi Takeshi**

**Capitulo 4: 14 DE FEBRERO (PARTE 1)**

Ryoma no puedo dormir en toda la noche… por su fortuna… no le salieron ojeras… porque o sino que cara pondría frente a Sakuno cuando… ¡NO!... mejor lo dejo hasta ahí… o sino después no podría dejar de mostrase mas nervioso cada vez… eran las 4:30… estaba viendo que se pondría… ese era un día especial… no lo podía arruinar… aunque tuviera que arreglarse 1 hora antes… eso no le importaba, solo quería que todo saliera perfecto… la llevaría al cine y luego a comer, después a pasear de ahí la dejaría en su casa para la fiesta… mientras analizaba meticulosamente lo que haria por la tarde junto a Sakuno lanzaba ropa por los aires…poleras… pantalones… camisas, su padre lo observaba atónito mientras que recordaba que su hijo le dijo que no era una cita… mas bien eso parecía.

Ryoma: listo…- dijo en un murmullo al verse en el espejo, tenia puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa color blanca… realmente estaba conforme, pero al ver el reloj… 5:15- ¡DEMONIOS!- grito el chico- ¡¡llegare tardísimo!- tomo una chaqueta en sus manos y salio corriendo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba cinco minutos de atraso, ya había llegado… ella estaba sentada en una banca… llevaba puesto una falda, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, una polera roja que decía "Yo soy Libre", eso le gusto… también tenia en sus manos una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Ella no había notado la presencia de Ryoma… este la abrazo por la espalda… besándole la mejilla… ¿impulso?... no, yo no le llamaría así.

Sakuno: ah!... hola Ryoma- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada- me asustaste.

Ryoma: ¡lo siento!- dijo pasándose una mano por el cuello- ah, ¿adonde quieres ir?

Sakuno: eh…- dijo pensativa- vamos al cine- termino animada.

Los dos se encaminaron al cine, escogieron ver una película de terror… "perfecto, de seguro le dará miedo, y…cachetada mental, antes de pensar cosas pervertidas" pensó Ryoma.

Entraron a la sala… llevaban 30 minutos empezada la película, Sakuno solamente reía, en las partes que "supuestamente" deberían dar miedo…

En un intento desesperado por acercarse a ella…termino en solo desastre… Sakuno sin quererlo derramo la bebida en Ryoma… salieron de la sala y Sakuno se lo llevo al baño… se sentía culpable de eso…

Sakuno: Ryoma… por favor quédate quieto- decía la chica perdiendo la paciencia ya que cuando lo trataba de ayudar este se corría- mejor siéntate aquí y no te muevas- dijo empujándolo en un cubículo quedando sentado en el water, este quedo estático al ver lo que la chica hacia… ella había tomado un paño húmedo y se arrodillo, limpiando justamente… donde la bebida había caído… y ese lugar exactamente era en la entrepierna de Ryoma… la chica inocentemente comenzó a limpiarlo… sin pensar en el "efecto" que haria en Ryoma, de pronto un gran bulto se comenzaba a levantar entre sus piernas, este simplemente cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en que eso no estaba pasando, que solamente era un sueño pero con eso lo empeoraba… cuando la chica dio por finalizado su trabajo fue para afuera… ya que supuestamente Ryoma… tenia asuntos pendientes en el baño…

El chico espero que esta saliera del baño, para así encerrase rápidamente y bajarse los pantalones… y por ultimo usar sus manos para liberar lo que estaba molestándolo. Al terminar su ardua tarea salia del baño un poco agitado y también despeinado, pero eso no le impediría que continuara con el plan… (N/A: se lavó las manos, que conste)

Sakuno: Ryoma por favor, ¡discúlpame!- decía sonrojada, con la vista gacha, el chico solamente le paso las manos por el pelo, en son de que no le importaba, también dedicándole una gran sonrisa

Ryoma: dime Sakuno, ¿tienes hambre?

Sakuno: eh…- decía la chica un poco avergonzada. Mientras que su estomago hablo por ella, haciendo un gran gruñido- creo que si…- dijo sonrojada al máximo… el chico solamente rió…

Cuando iban caminando el se preguntaba ¿Por qué andamos tan cerca? Pero para gusto de el, al darse cuenta del porque… solamente sonrió… estaban andando por la calle con las manos tomadas… eso era lo mas legos que el había llegado con alguna persona.

El llegar al Wackdonal's (el lugar escogido por Sakuno (N/A: un poquito mata pasiones)) los dos ordenaron una hamburguesa con bebida, Sakuno había ido a sentarse para guardar mesa, mientras que Ryoma esperaba la orden. La comida paso en orden, el único sonrojo que hubo, fue cuando Ryoma tenia comida en la mejilla y Sakuno se la quito, con un beso…

Eran las 7 en punto, faltaba media hora para la fiesta, los dos iban en camino a la casa de la chica… en el camino, no hablaron mucho solamente monosílabos sin sentidos, antes de llegar a el asa de Sakuno, pasaron a sentarse en unos columpios que habían cerca, estaba atardeciendo… el clímax perfecto… era su momento para hablar…

Sakuno: Ryoma… Gracias, me la e pasado muy bien…- dijo la chica sonriente- sabes… creo que te conocía de antes… puesto que a mi me cuesta relacionarme con la gente pero contigo a sido diferente…- termino dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Ryoma: Sakuno…- dijo el chico avergonzado… pero por los matices que daba el sol no se notaba demasiado- ¿tu estas saliendo con Momoshiro?- termino rápido el chico

Sakuno: no… el solo es mi amigo…- dirigió su mirada al cielo- el me quiso… pero en mi corazón había un nombre escrito… aunque no lo recuerde se que algún día volverán eso recuerdos…- dijo la chica… Ryoma se sonrojo… creía que ese chico era el…

Ryoma: Sakuno… yo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JAJAJAJAJAJA tenia que dejar el suspenso… . jejeje**

**Gracias por sus reviews a ****piri-chan.anti-kikio****, Slamina, punxy, aiko1504, ****mimi tachikawa77****natalia riddle****, kaname-c, ryosaku y a ****Viridiana****, todos sus mesajes son mi inspiración!**

**Por SaWaMuRa-Kun, dedicado a INUYASHA**


	5. 14 de Febrero parte 2

**Este es el nuevo capitulo de Mi regalo…**

**Esta es mi nueva Historia en el príncipe del tenis o Prince of Tennis espero que les guste…**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los integrantes que conforman el príncipe del tenis me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a su fantástico creador ****Konomi Takeshi**

**Capitulo 5: 14 DE FEBRERO (PARTE 2)**

Ryoma: Sakuno… yo…- decía el chico con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas

Sakuno: dime…- dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa, la cual únicamente hacia que Ryoma se pusiera mas nervioso aún.

Ryoma: yo… te quería decir que…- ¿Por qué rayos se demoraba tanto en decir eso?- que… yo, este… te…

Eiji: Hola! Chicos!- interrumpió gratamente el acrobático joven, arruinado las palabras que iban a salir de Ryoma, y Este aprovecho de lanzar una mirada asesina- bien mejor me voy…- dijo corriendo pensando en que si las miradas asesinas mataran el ya estaría mas que muerto.

Arruinado ese momento, sin decir palabras los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Sakuno… había oscurecido peculiarmente temprano. Al estar en frente de la casa de Sakuno, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente…

Sakuno: este… Ryoma- decía nerviosa la castaña.- ¿quieres pasar a mi casa?

Hubo una gran silencio… pareciera que Ryoma no procesaba las palabras.

Sakuno: ¿que dices?- el chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sakuno paso primero… sacando las llaves de su falda, el chico se encontraba detrás de ella, metió la llave en la ranura, comenzó a girarla, en el momento en que se abrió la puerta, tiro las llaves encima de una mesita que había a un lado de la puerta, Ryoma entro junto a ella… Sakuno fue a prender la luz, y en ese momento saltaron todos detrás de diferentes lugres asustando a Sakuno quien salto a los brazo de Ryoma, apoyando fuertemente su cabeza en el pecho del chico, pero al escuchar que todos comenzaban a reír ella lentamente se fue separando de su lugar en el pecho de Ryoma, al girarse y ver que todos los que la habían asustado eran sus amigos comenzó a reír también uniéndose junto a ellos en los comentarios…

El bullicio era bastante… la mayoría de los titulares estaban allí, también Tomoka y Horio, junto con los otros chicos… todos bailaban… conversaban y en general lo disfrutaban… en un momento las luces se apagaron y entro Ryoma con un gran pastel, en el cual se leía claramente… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sakuno! Y sobre este unas velas que tenían escrito el número 14, todos comenzaron a corear el cumpleaños feliz… algunos poniéndoles más exageración que otros… cuando terminaron de cantar… Ryoma se acerco un poco más y en un susurro le dijo "pide tus deseos"… también dedicándole una gran sonrisa la chica cerro los ojos…" quiero… recuperar mi memoria completamente"( puesto que sabia quienes eran todos pero… no lo que sucedió exactamente los días antes de su accidente), después d pensar eso… soplo con muchas fuerzas las velas…

La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche… algunos ya se habían ido… otros habían acompañado los que se ya se marcharon ido por miedo a que los efectos del alcohol les causaran inconvenientes. Así solo quedo Sakuno, pero afuera en la terraza se encontraba Ryoma… el chico tenia un poco de sonrojo… podría haber sido a acusa por lo que le habían dado de beber, pero aun así no se sentía para nada mal, solamente se encontraba tomando el fresco y admirando las estrellas que brillaban, haciendo que ese paisaje fuera unos de los mas espectaculares.

Sakuno noto que había alguien en la terraza así que decidió ir a ver…al salir noto la figura de Ryoma con sus brazo apoyados en la baranda del lugar fijando su mirada en el cielo que estaba cubierto por puntitos de color blanco…

Sakuno: OH! lo siento Ryoma- dijo la chica el ver que había desconcentrado al chico de sus mas profundos pensamientos, pero este chico solo le sonrió…

Ryoma: sabes que Sakuno- decía no despegando su vista del horizonte- se me olvido traerte mi regalo…- dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza para mirarla a ella, quien estaba quieta…

Sakuno: no, no importa- dijo acercándose hacia el chico y poniéndose a su lado- solo agradezco que hallas venido…- dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa… Ryoma la miraba fijamente a sus grades ojos chocolates… se veía tan linda… sin darse cuenta había comenzado a acercar su cara a la de Sakuno, era un impulso… un pequeño roce se produjo entre los labios de ambos… Sakuno quiera profundizar aquel beso, y Ryoma también deseaba lo mismo… el chico afirmo por las caderas a la castaña… tratando de acercarla mas a su cuerpo… la chica solo se dejaba guiara por el tenista… pero también lo quería ayudar…así que poso sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico…

Al momento de separar sus labios ambos se quedaron abrazados, y así como un flechazo… todos los recuerdos de Sakuno llegaron a su mente, aquello fue tan abrupto que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la niña, y abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Ryoma…al notarlo, tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos, limpiándole la cara. Pero la chica, solamente, rompió a llorar entre los brazos de Echizen…

Sakuno: Ryoma, prométeme que nunca mas te iras de aquí- dijo la chica entre las lagrimas. Ryoma comprendió al tiro lo que sucedía… la chica solo podía haber estado hablando de su partida hace dos años…

El joven se agacho un poco, y quedando a la altura del oído de Sakuno susurro un pequeño "si, lo prometo" y la beso nuevamente… ese beso, explicaba solamente lo que el sentía por la chica…

Ryoma: Sakuno…- dijo rompiendo el beso- yo te amo…

Sakuno: gracias…-susurro- yo también te amo…

Echizen la tomo entra sus brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto, se abrazaron… y dieron besos… Echizen no la quería forzar… sabia que ella era tan delicada y frágil… solo quería dejarla que ella manejar las cosas…

Al fin Sakuno quedo dormida junto a echizen abrazados… en la cara de Sakuno… se notaba que había estado llorando… pero a la vez también demostraba felicidad… el chico al lado de ella tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No crean que este es el fin!**

**Pok todavía falta un poquito mas!**

**Gracias pro sus Reviews a Slamina, Viridiana, punxy, kaname-c, ****piri-chan.anti-kikio****, ryosaku, Kaerichan, Aiko1504, karlyta y a**

**mimi tachikawa77**

**Grax! A Toos y Toas por su comentarios!**

**Por SaWaMuRa-kun, dedicado a INUYASHA**


	6. Arreglando las cosas

**Capitulo 6: Arreglando las cosas.**

Se sentía tan feliz… no podía dejar de serlo… una vez ingreso a la pieza donde hace pocos momentos estaban los dos durmiendo, abrazados uno con el otro. Era día domingo… saldrían a tomar unos helados y harían algo por ahí… la cuestión era que estuvieran los dos solos disfrutando…

La chica había recuperado sus recuerdos y eso fue un golpe para ella… pero aún así deseaba estar con Ryoma más que nunca… jamás se separarían…

**----------------------………………………….-----------------------**

Se encontraban caminando por la calle… la chica se encontraba feliz, aunque el chico… no tanto

-- sakuno…- dijo el chico, en su voz se escuchaba un tono de molestia- no crees que esa falda esta muy corta…?- termino de decir el chico… el porque de la pregunta, era que cuando Sakuno caminaba… millones de personas le gritaban cosas o simplemente otros caían babeando al piso… la chica solo sonreía…

-- tranquilo Ryoma…- dijo la chica feliz- esto es para ti…- se comenzó a acercar y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, provocando que el chico se sonrojara completamente.

El chico la miro por el rabillo del ojo, mientras la chica se acomodaba a un lado de él —esta bien- término por decirle, regalándole una sonrisa la cual demostraba toda su felicidad, pero también pasándole un brazo por la espalda para demostrar que Sakuno era solamente de ÉL.

Después de esta escena Ryoma y Sakuno siguieron caminando, hasta que en un parque vieron a Momo y a Ann juntos, sonrojados y sentados en una banca de aquel lugar… al parecer estaban conversando algo muy serio…, los dos decidieron ocultarse entre unas matas que habían al frente de ellos… por suerte no se veían… escuchaban atentamente la conversación hasta que…

--Ann… yo- para el chico de pelos parados era un poco anormal verlo tartamudear de esa forma-este… yo tengo que…- el sonrojo del chico era impresionante… demasiado impresionante- este…yo…- ya no podía estar mas rojo- yo te quiero!

Las últimas palabras fueron gritadas para que por lo menos la mitad del país las escuchara. Pero Ann solamente sonrió y lo tomo de la mano…

-- _pero que rayos… no era que a Momo le gustaba Sakuno?_- pensaba el chico que estaba escondido junto a Sakuno, la chica solo pensaba en la bonita pareja que hacían ellos…

**------------- -------------al otro día---------- --------------------**

--HEY Momo!- el pequeñín le dijo al chico de pelos parados, quien se encontraba cambiando de ropa para comenzar el entrenamiento...

--vaya, vaya. Yo creí que estabas en pie de guerra conmigo-el replico el mayor con una sonrisa en su cara

-- lo estaba…- dijo remarcando la palabra - dime algo…-comenzó a decir el pequeño con un tono pícaro cambiando el tema-…tu… momoshiro takeshi… ¿estas saliendo con Ann Tachibanna? (si no se escribe así lo siento --)- al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras la cara de Momo cambio como los colores del semáforo…

-- yo…este… mira…yo…- dijo aun sonrojado, pero el menor tenia una cara indescriptible…- si, desde ayer…- termino por decir un poco apenado, pero su cara rápidamente se ilumino- y tu… Ryoma Echizen…desde cuando sales con Sakuno…?

-- desde la fiesta en su casa- dijo si mas ni mas, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la cual fue rápidamente percatada, por su amigo…

-- wau!!... el amor te tiene loco Ryoma!- comenzó a burlarse el mayor, porque la cara del pequeño había cambiado desde una sonrisa satisfactoria a una que le caía la baba, pero aun así el pequeño se encontraba feliz… su amistad con momo iba bien, y ahora junto con su amor… Sakuno…

Y así el día paso sin inconvenientes… uno que otro jugo de Sadayaru bebido por la mala suerte de algunos… pero nada fuera de lo normal… después de las prácticas, Ryoma y Momo fueron a comer juntos… allí conversaron de todo incluso…

-- jajá jajá- el mayor estaba atorado con las risas- enserio debiste ver tu cara cuando te dije que había salido con Ryusaki, sobre todo porque tratabas de ocultar tu cara con tu gorra, jajaja- Ryoma solamente, lo miraba con una cara de asesino…-pero es en serio! Debería haber grabado todo eso!

-- si…- dijo el menor, pero mostrando una sonrisa- gracias…- termino en un susurro, el se encontraba agradecido ya que gracias a el y a su "pequeña" mentira, ahora se encontraba con la persona que mas amaba en la vida.

Momo alcanzo a oír sus palabras, el realmente estaba feliz… se sentía muy bien puesto que aunque sabia que podía perder a Ryoma como amigo, la recompensa seria mayor…, el mismo ahora se encontraba feliz también porque estaba con Ann… la chica tachibanna tubo celos al enterarse de que Momo estaba saliendo con Sakuno… pero le pregunto directamente a Momo…

**--------------------Mini Flash Back----------------------**

_--dime… Momoshiro… ¿desde cuando sales con Sakuno?-_ le dijo Tachibanna con un arrastre en las palabras…, pero el chico de cabellos parados no le quería mentir… y le contó… para así después recibir la ayuda de ella para sacarle celos a Echizen y terminar juntándose para sus "maquiavélicos" planes… y para después terminar saliendo sin razón alguna…

**-------------------- Fin Mini Flash Back----------------------**

Las cosas iban bien para Ryoma… recupero a su amigo… gano un torneo de colegios… y lo más importante…su novia lo amaba…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LO SIENTOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DISCULPENME POR LA GRAN DEMORA!!!!!!! ….**

**Pero sufrí una gran crisis de historias… porque mientras más leía otras historias… más perdía el hilo de las mías… pero para peor aún… estudiaba un poco alguna materia del colegio y se me salían por el odio los capítulos…. A lo mejor les parecerán meras excusas pero es la verdad…discúlpenme…. Les recompensare… ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo prometo!!!!**

**InA-SaN**

**Gracias a todos sus rw…**

**-ivekag-**

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**

**kaname-c**

**Neko-O**

**punxy **

**ryosaku**

**scooky**

**clea everlasting**

**Viridiana**

**Slamina**

**A quienes les pido las mas grandes disculpas…por haberlas echo esperar lo siento!!!!!!**


End file.
